


Moment of Truth

by vjs2259



Series: Severed Dreams: A Trilogy [3]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severed Dreams, the aftermath, as hashed over by Ivanova, Franklin, and Garibaldi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Truth

Susan stood chatting with Stephen when Michael came over to join them. He hooked a thumb over his shoulder and said, "Look at 'em, will you? No sense at all."

Looking where Michael was gesturing, she saw Sheridan deep in conversation with Ambassador Delenn. Susan had been waiting impatiently to greet the Captain. She had something to show him, and so she started towards them. As they neared the pair, Delenn put out her hand, and the Captain took it in his. There was nothing odd about that; what was Michael talking about? Then, to her astonishment, her commanding officer took the Minbari ambassador's hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed it! She stared for a moment, and then whipped her head around at the sound of Stephen and Michael's chuckles.

"What are you two laughing at?" she said sternly, still trying to decide how she felt about this very public display of affection.

They had reached the pair, and the Captain released the Ambassador’s hand with no sign of embarrassment. Stephen looked at the floor, but his smile was obvious. Michael was looking at Sheridan with amusement. Susan wanted to point out the inadvisability of their actions, but she had come with a mission. Nodding curtly at Delenn, whom she thought should have known better, she told Sheridan, “There’s something you should see.” Leading the way to the main shopping concourse in the Zocalo, she paused and let Sheridan, and Delenn in his wake, precede her. She watched with narrowed eyes as Delenn took Sheridan’s arm; this crowd was at least friendly, but she was still concerned that they were being too demonstrative. When the applause started, she relaxed, even though the Captain had taken the opportunity to put his arm around Delenn. It was a very effusive crowd, and the gesture seemed natural and friendly. No one could read anything more into it than that.

 

After an interminable afternoon of damage reports and repair requests and surveys of what seemed like every level of the station, Susan was ready for a drink. She headed towards Earhart’s as soon as her shift was over. When she reached the lounge, it was uncharacteristically quiet, with small groups of officers talking among themselves, and several people sitting alone, nursing their drinks. The separation from Earth and all that meant was beginning to sink in with people having various reactions, none of them good.

She sat at a corner table, trying to remain unobtrusive, and using the opportunity to gauge the mood of her fellow officers. She knocked back two shots in succession, then sat staring at a third moodily.

“You shouldn’t be drinking that, you know.” Stephen Franklin pulled over a chair, and sat down across from her. “It’ll interfere with the pain medication I prescribed for you this afternoon.”

“This is my pain medication.” Susan replied, “It’s the last one anyway. I’ve got an early shift tomorrow.”

“I suppose it would be useless to advise you to take some time off…"Stephen began, then stopped.

Susan snorted, “Yes, it would, considering the hole we’re in now. If I’d known how much work it would be to separate from Earth, I’d have voted differently.”

Stephen laughed, and shook his head. “No, you wouldn’t. I can’t picture you backing away from a fight. Besides, it was the right thing to do.”

Susan sighed, and said, “You’re right, of course. Why are the right things always the hard things?” She paused a moment, then leaned forward, and speaking in low tones, asked, “What did you think of the Captain and Delenn? In the terminal?”

Stephen opened his eyes wide in a parody of innocence, “Whatever do you mean, Commander?”

Susan gave him a look of pure exasperation. “Don’t make me spell it out for you, Stephen. If you’ve never experienced it, surely you studied it in med school.”

“Ahh. You mean the kissing thing.”

“Yes, and the hugging thing. And the looks, and the electricity in the air, and the whole damn episode! What were they thinking?”

“Not about you or me or anyone else in the room, I’d imagine. That’s usually how it goes.”

Susan said fiercely, “I’m serious! That was the wrong place, and the wrong time, to indulge themselves. Those people were not on our side; they’re on their way back to Earth; and now they have a great deal to talk about once they’re back. And even the ones who are on our side…not everyone is going to like this. A lot of them won’t like it at all.”

Stephen looked down at the table. “I guess you’re right. It’s a shame, though.” He looked at Susan questioningly, “How do you feel about it?”

Susan was momentarily taken aback. “I haven’t really thought about it. I mean, I’d considered the possibility, but…well,” she paused and took another sip of her drink. “I don’t think it’s up to me to approve or disapprove. I just have to consider how it might affect the station.”

“Well, I think they make a cute couple,” Stephen declared with a grin.

“Who makes a cute couple?” inquired Michael Garibaldi, as he appeared behind Susan, seemingly out of nowhere.

Susan jumped. “How do you do that?”

Michael grinned at her, “Trick of the trade. Who are we talking about?” He pulled over another chair, and joined them, placing his glass and a bowl of what looked like salted marbles on the table.

Stephen replied, “The Captain and Delenn. Are those kyree nuts?”

“Have some,” replied Michael, pushing the bowl towards him, “Are you crazy? The Captain and Delenn?”

Susan and Stephen exchanged glances, then Susan said, “C’mon, Michael. You saw them. You were even laughing about it!”

Michael spoke, a trifle indistinctly, as his mouth was full of the chewy nuts, “Oh, that wasn’t serious. I mean, she’s Minbari…”

Stephen looked at him seriously, “Is that a problem?”

Michael took a swig of water, then put down the glass slowly as he saw the other two waiting soberly for his reply. “Um, he’s human. She’s Minbari. Yeah, that’s a problem.”

Susan looked apprehensive. “Michael, let’s get this straight. You have a problem with mixed relationships? I know they’re rare, but they do happen.”

Michael was still unbelieving, “How would it work? They’re different species, for God’s sake! I know there’ve been rumours about G’Kar and human girls, but the Captain, he’s…she’s… they’re…” He spluttered into silence.

Stephen spoke softly, “Keep your voice down. I can’t say much without breaking doctor-patient confidentiality, but you might remember Delenn spent some time in a cocoon last year? Became part human?”

Michael’s eyes flew open, “That much human? Enough to, you know,” he lowered his voice, “make it work?”

Susan looked offended, “Do we have to discuss that part? We have more important things to worry about! There are people on this station who would resent their being friends, much less anything more! And,” and here she pointed a finger at Michael, “there are many ways to quote ‘make it work’ unquote.” Stephen was laughing now, and she turned on him, “I don’t want to hear any lectures about ‘Tab A’ and ‘Slot B’ from you either! That is not what this is about.”

“Enlighten us, Commander,” said Stephen, trying to keep a straight face. “What is it about?”

Michael still looked stunned, and a little queasy. Susan said to the both of them, “I don’t know if it’s serious, or if it will get serious between the two of them, but if it does, there will be repercussions. I just want to be prepared, that’s all. It’s not that I don’t wish them well; I do, but there are other things to consider. That’s all I’m saying.”

Stephen said, quoting, “It doesn't take much to see that the problems of two little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world.” Then he continued, in normal tones, “You’re right, Susan, but you’re also wrong. Maybe they need each other to get through this war. Maybe we need them both, and together.”

Susan looked confused, but Michael had taken the reference. “Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, they had to walk into mine. I guess I’ll get used to the idea. It’s not like I get a vote.” He smiled ruefully at Stephen and Susan, “I’d love to stay and chat, but I’ve got to make the rounds.” He gestured as if tipping a hat, “Here’s looking at you, kid.”

Stephen looked after him, then said to Susan, “You think he will get used to it?”

“Hell, Stephen, I’m still getting used to it. If it was any other Minbari, I don’t know…but it’s Delenn. She really came through for us today. I know she does a lot of stuff, behind the scenes, to make this place work. She believes in the station, in what we’re doing here, and she gets points for that. I just hope they’re careful.”

“Me too.” Then he turned stern, “You should go to bed. You’re still recovering.”

“Yes, doctor,” replied Susan, draining the last drop of the vodka from her glass. “You coming?”

“I’ve got to get back to MedLab. We still might lose Singh. He was badly burned.”

Susan sighed, “This is just the start, you know.”

“I know. But it had to be done.”

They pushed back their chairs, and left together, both hoping for a respite before the next crisis.

 


End file.
